


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yukari never did things like that.Mitsuru/Akihiko, lightly implied one-sided Yukari->Mitsuru, alluded Shinji/Aki.





	Comfort

It was December and everyone was on edge. Everything was a little tighter, a little harder, wrapped around hard enough to cut off circulation but not hard enough to cut.

Yukari tried to say the right things.

Everyone was saying variations on the same theme, this is so hopeless, what can we do, what _should_ we do and all the discussions that trailed into silence right after that. But they weren't really in despair, not really. They were all still alive, still going to school every day like nothing was different. Things had happened, people had _died_ and they were still going through the motions of their daily lives.

Not like Yukari hadn't done that before. But this time it was almost absurd in its lack of substance, its fakeness. She wanted to stand in the middle of the livingroom of the dorm and scream but instead she outlined her feelings quite clearly and carefully when Minato asked how she felt about the end of the year.

 _The world is ending!_ She wanted to yell in his face. _The world is ending, and you're asking me how I_ feel _about it?!_

But she wouldn't do that. She never did things like that.

Yukari wouldn't say they would all die for certain. Maybe there was hope. Maybe... _somehow_ they could get through this. But if this was the end, she didn't want to have regrets. She didn't want to leave anything undone or unsaid, so that when the time came she could die – well not ready, not any less terrified, but at least with one or two less regrets. Make it a little less miserable.

In her room that evening Yukari picked up the phone. The dialtone rang in her left ear, she knew the number by heart, she even punched in the first few numbers but she couldn't finish it.

Really, what could she say? _'Hi mom, haven't talked to you in a while, but I just wanted to let you know that since the world is ending I'm forgiving you for being a such a raging slut. I still don't love you, but I forgive you. Bye.'_

Yeah, that would go over well. Also it would be a lie, a stupid petty white lie to make herself feel a little better because she had done the right thing, _forgiveness_ and _reconciliation_ was the right thing to do, of course, never mind how many times her mother had betrayed her father's memory, putting on lipstick and mascara after her father was a week in the grave. And she never apologized, no matter how much Yukari called her out on it, not once. At least her mother had had the basic decency to go to a love hotel after the first boyfriend – _not that those disgusting places are what I'd call 'decent''_ – when her mother had thought that Yukari had been asleep, thin walls betraying everything.

She felt sick just remembering. She hung up the phone.

xxx

Mitsuru was subdued, but at least she was here. Things had come one right after the other, and though it seemed silly to compare the death of one man to the destruction of the planet Yukari wasn't sure which had hit Mitsuru harder.

Yukari asked Mitsuru if she wanted to take a walk out to the shrine together, to clear her head. Mitsuru declined and said she was going to bed early. Yukari frowned, her gaze following Mitsuru as the older girl ascended the stairs. She didn't notice Akihiko's gaze running on the same rail.

Yukari went upstairs soon after and lingered at the table on the girls' floor. She sat down, not really wanting to spend time with anyone else but not tired enough yet to go to bed. She noticed when Akihiko came up to the girls' floor, shooting a brief glance at Yukari before going into Mitsuru's room without knocking.

Yukari sat there for a while, thinking about Akihiko and Mitsuru and whether or not she should go to bed. She was tired. She should study ( _what is the point of that now, passing exams is so pointless_ ) and then sleep. It wasn't her business how long Akihiko was staying in Mitsuru's room. None of her business at all.

When she walked down the hallway to her room, she passed by Mitsuru's room and it was purely by chance that she brushed close enough to Mitsuru's door to touch. She leaned a bit, she wasn't eavesdropping (she swallowed something thick and sharp, maybe it was her pride or maybe it was her conscience, it wasn't like those sorts of things mattered now), just passing by.

It was quiet for a moment. Then she heard Mitsuru gasp.

Yukari had heard these kinds of noises before; they were just muted now. Mitsuru wasn't the type to be loud (she would imagine, not that she imagined that sort of thing that _Junpei_ would think about) but Yukari felt every single noise her senpai made through the door, closing her eyes as she strained her ears to listen. Akihiko's breath followed, a low undertone that highlighted Mitsuru's voice.

Yukari was irrationally angry. Who did he think he was? Did he think Mitsuru needed _that_ kind of comforting, like she was a girl that he could wrap up his embrace and scare away all her fears? Or maybe he would pleasure her, 'taking her mind off things' (as Yukari's mother had once said) with his hands and his tongue that Yukari could envision, forming images from sounds, him sliding over her body like a lustful snake, her breasts, stomach, hips and Yukari could see Mitsuru's face contorting in pleasure –

She had to stop thinking this. Yukari decided to get up and move away but she didn't, she continued to stand there with her hands touching the door lightly and her head mashed as hard as it would go. She quieted her breath, but it made her feel lightheaded.

Yukari raged silently as she always did, putting on a smile even though there was no one there to see it. The disgusting sounds (that she didn't want, she _definitely_ didn't want something like that) continued and as the end came Yukari could almost feel Mitsuru's touch on her own flesh, sound turned solid.

After it was over Yukari barely breathed at all. She could hear sobbing through the door, and it wasn't Mitsuru's.

“Shinji –” the voice said, and Yukari ran to her room, slamming the door behind her as she breathed hard enough to make up for lost air.

The first thing she did after she had calmed down was sit down on her bed and pick up the phone.

“Mom?” She said, forcing her voice into evenness.

“Is that you, Yukari?” The voice on the other end seemed surprised.

Her voice broke. “I love you, mom.”

 


End file.
